


Shopping for Queens

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Drama, Gen, Shopping Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: The queens realise that they are running out of basic supplies, so they go on a shopping trip together, although Anne and Catalina have some unfinished business to go through, in public...
Series: Her-Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Gold and Green Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve gotten so much support already, and i have only released two stories. I just wanted to say thank you :)  
> I’ve realised that a lot of my stories revolve around Anne and K Howard, but i just can’t help it! They have the most interesting backstories and personality’s (in my opinion of course.) So i tried to switch it up, but Anne ends up still being the centre of attention of course. But what can I say? Everybody loves Anne!

“Anne! Get your own toothpaste!” Catherine shouted at the sight of Anne using her toothpaste. Anne rolled her eyes and used it anyways. “I mean it Anne! There’s not much left, and I don’t want to run out because of you.”

“Well SOMEBODY used all of my toothpaste. So I causally just used somebody else’s.” Anne replyed. She put the tooth brush inside her mouth and started brushing her teeth.

“Anne I swear to-“ Catherine was cut off by Cathy, who had just walked into the room.

“Who’s taken my shirt?” Cathy asks, still wearing her pyjama shirt.

“Not me, i’m not your size.” Catherine tells Cathy. The gold and blue queen both look at Anne.

“Wha? Thust becathus I thook Cathalthinthas toothpase dothent mean i thook your thirt.” The queens both looked at Anne, who has a mouth full off toothpaste. “Come again?” Cathy asks with a confused look on her face.

Anne rolls her eyes and spits out the toothpaste. “Just because I took Catalina’s toothpaste doesn’t mean I took your shirt!” Anne repeats, clearly getting annoyed.

“What’s the big deal anyways? Just wear another shirt.” Catalina states.

“Well all of my shirts are missing! I don’t know what happened to them, but the only one I have is a thick woollen jumper.”

“Just wear that then.”

“Anne. It’s 30 degrees celsius.”

“So?”

“Hey girlies, Kat can’t find any hair ties, do you have any?” Jane asks, interrupting Anne and Cathy’s conversation. The three queens search through draws and cupboards, but end up finding nothing as a result.

“Sorry Jane, there’s none.” Cathy says.

“I don’t know what keeps happening to our stuff, but I think it requires a shopping trip.” Jane says.

“Did somebody say shopping?” The four queens cock their heads to see Anna coming out of her room. 

“Of course she responds to the word ‘shopping’.” Jane says, face palming her face. 

“Well, I guess we are going. Go get ready everyone!” Jane says as she runs off into her room to change out of her pyjamas. 

~ ~ ~ 

Anne grabs out some army green shorts and and white singlet top. She puts them on. The shorts seem to be a little loose on her, so she goes to go grab a belt from her top draw. 

“Merde? Where’s my belt?” Anne asks her self as she shifts through her things. She starts pulling things out of her draw, things such as socks, scarfs and beanies that she didn’t even know she had. But alas, the belt was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey Anne, did you take my gold hoops?” Anne turns her head to the door as she see’s the gold queen standing in the door frame. 

“No i haven’t taken your-“ Anne stops. She looks at Catalina. Her belt! Catalinas wearing her belt!

”Hey! That’s my belt! I was looking for that. Why do YOU have it?” Anne says in an angry voice. 

“No! This is mine isn’t it?” Catalina looks at her waist; oh wait, it is Anne’s, but she can’t admit to being wrong. 

“No, that’s definitely mine.” Anne try’s not to raise her voice, as she knows it makes Jane anxious. She takes a deeps breath, trying to not blow up.

”No, it’s mine. End of story.” 

Ok, now Anne’s getting a bit angry. That is definitely her belt. And Catalina knows that, but she’s just to stubborn to admit that she’s wrong.

“No, it is mine! You’re just to stubborn to admit that you’re wrong!” Anne starts to raise her voice. Anne and Catalina only really have one thing in common, and that is the fact that they ALWAYS have to be right. 

“Am not!”

”Am too!” 

“Am not!” 

This argument is getting heated. They are so into this argument, that they don’t realise that the youngest queen is standing right next to them. 

“Oh! You’re always stealing stuff from me! My hair ties, shampoo, even my jewellery!” Anne snaps.

”Oh like you don’t steal stuff from me! Like toothpaste, and oh i don’t know... MY HUSBAND? 

Anne’s jaw drops open. ‘ _oh she did not just say that.”_ Anne thinks to herself. She goes to open her mouth when she hears a different voice speak. 

“Anne. You can use one of my belts. It’s no big deal.” Anne looks at her cousin, that’s been standing in the door for who knows how long. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Catalina asks. 

“Way too long. Come on Anne, let’s find you a belt.” Kat drags Anne out of the room, lucky she did, or else things would have really escalated. 

~ ~ ~ 

The car ride was quiet. Cathy was in the very back seat reading a book, sitting next to her was Kat, who was looking out the window. Anne was sitting in front of Kat, on her phone sitting next to Anna. Jane was driving, and Catalina was in the passengers seat.

Anne laughs at her phone, and after shows Anna the meme. Anna starts laughing, so Anne shows it to Kat. When Kat sees it, her eyes widen in disgust. 

“Why would you show me that? Why are you laughing?!” Kat asks, ready to hit Anne across the head. 

That was the only interaction in the car. 

~ ~ ~ 

The queens had arrived that the shops. Everyone hopped out of the car and started walking towards the shopping centre. Anne and Kitty were talking about the new chokers they had at the jewellery shop, and Jane and Cathy were talking about the new clothes they came out with. All seemed pretty peaceful, no fighting, yet. 

The queens all walked inside the air conditioned shopping centre, and all sighed in relief, as it was super hot outside. 

“Kitty and I are going to the jewellery shop!” Anne says excitedly as she grabs Kat’s hand. 

“No you’re not! We are al sticking together, we’ll get there later.” Jane stops them. The beheaded twins groan but agree. In the first stop, the queens go to is the pharmacy. It’s pretty boring, but they just needed to pick up the essentials, such as toothpaste. 

Anne walks over to the perfume table as the others check out. The samples of perfume interested Anne, as she started spraying it on herself. Catalina, decided to go up and taunt Anne, by scaring her from the behind. But as she got closer, Anne sprayed the perfume and the chemicals floated into Lina’s eyes. 

“AH! MY EYES!” She shouts, causing Anne to jump and drop the perfume bottle on the ground, it shattered and glass and liquid went everywhere. 

“Lina!” She yelled. “What the hell were you thinking?” 

“Why did you spray it into my eyes?!” Lina yelled at Anne.

”I didn’t mean it! Why did you sneak up on me?!”

”I don’t know!” Catalina admits. 

“What was the point? You are always thinking stupid things, like thinking Henry would choose you over me!” Anne says, carrying over the ‘conversation’ they were having earlier. Anne regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. 

“Oh Merde...” She mutters to herself. 

“HOW DARE YOU?! That is extremely disrespectful and i don’t know why you thought it would be a good argument. The only reason Henry chose YOU was because he was bored. If you didn’t show up to court that day, we would have lasted!” 

People were looking at the two queens. 

“But did he chop your head off because you had a daughter?” Anne asked.

”Oh come on Anne! The reason you got beheaded was because you flirted with other guys. It’s all on YOU! unlike me who did nothing wrong.”

People started whispering. Anna saw this and whispered to Jane, asking her to break this up. Jane just stood there, she nodded but didn’t move. 

“I didn’t even want to marry the idiot!” Anne yelled. 

“Then why did you? Were you that desperate to ruin my life?!” 

“I didn’t get a choice! Just like Anna didn’t get a choice, or Kitty, or Cathy!” 

“Hey don’t bring me into this-“ Cathy started.

”Stay out of this!” The gold and green queen said in unison. 

“But he married me because he loved me so much, hey! He even broke England from the church cause i’m that sexy!” Anne yelled even louder. This caused a couple of giggles from the crowd, even though they didn’t exactly know what was going on. 

“Yeah, then he beheaded you. You can really feel the love.” Catalina said sarcastically. By this time, the pharmacy worker came up to the two queens. 

“Ladies, i need you to leave, or i’m calling security.” The worker said. Anne groaned. She stormed away from Catherine and the worker, grabbed Kitty by the arm and pulled her out of the store. 

“What did i just witness?” Cathy asked. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just wish i had popcorn.” Anna replies. 


	2. Her-Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Catherine each talk about their side of the situation, trying to figure out who’s right, and who’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, i’m sorry! I’ll try to make the next chapter longer!

“This ones cute, Chaton!” Anne says as she points at a pink leather choker. Katherine can hear how tense Anne is from her voice, but she knows that Anne is trying to distract herself from what just happened, so she doesn’t say anything.

“Chaton?” Anne asks as she didn’t hear a reply from her cousin.

“Oh yeah, it’s cute.”

“What’s wrong Chaton?”

“Nothing.”

“Chaton, you have to tell me!”

“I’m fine Anne!” Katherine snaps. Anne’s surprised from the way Katherine snapped at her, the girl didn’t even talk that much! But to hear her snapping startled Anne.

“Chaton... I-“ Anne gets cut off by Katherine. “Ok, I just think the way you handled that situation was bad. You are clearly hurt, I can hear it in your voice. But Anne, listen to me. The stuff that Catalina said was harsh. Like really harsh. She talked about your beheading! That stuffs really sensitive to you! We all have our triggers, and i’m sure the beheading stuff is one of them for you. Anne, you need to figure things out between you before it escalates.” Katherine finished off with a sigh. Anne rubs her fingers across her neck.

“Heh, I think that’s the longest sentence you have ever said.” Anne jokes. Katherine gives her a look that clearly said ‘this is no time to joke around.’

“Fine. I’ll talk to her, just not now?” Anne sighs. “I just want to go shopping with my bestie!” Anne says as she mimics a baby voice. This causes Kat to smile, which made Anne laugh.

“Now, look at this choker, cute right.....”

~ ~ ~

“I don’t know what to do with her Jane! She just infuriates me so much I-“ Catalina starts getting worked up. She takes a deep breathe and sighs.

The gold and silver queen are sitting together on a bench in the courtyard.

“I understand. Anne can be a bit much sometimes. But i think you should-“ Jane gets cut off .

“No! I’m not talking to her. Not now.”

“You don’t have to talk to her now of course, maybe you could talk to me though? Tell me your side of the story.”Jane finish’s.

“Well, i guess i’m just fed up with Anne, that’s all. She took everything from me Jane! My spot as queen, my husband, m-my Mary!” Catalina feels a hand touch hers. Jane gives Lina a sympathetic look. Jane understands how Lina feels about her loosing Mary.

“She took so much from me Jane. And for her to just come back and think everything is fine between us? That’s cold. She hasn’t even apologised.” Jane sighs and shakes her head.

“I understand how you feel, Lina. But you have to remember that Anne didn’t actually do anything wrong. It was all Henry, and yes, she might have been part of the whole... you know, but she didn’t really have a choice. Lina, your an amazing person, but you have to learn how to forgive.” Catalina sighs.

“You’re right.” She mutters.


	3. She didn’t actually have a choice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has to apologise to Catherine for going off at the shops, although she thought telling Catalina sorry was going to be the hard part, the memories from their past may be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I REALLY need a schedule. Sorry it’s so late! But i hope you like it. ALSO! I made a Six discord server! If you have discord please consider joining!: https://discord.gg/fd7BBgxA 
> 
> There is also a section where you can advertise your fanfic’s! We really need more people to join, so if you don’t mind, could you consider telling your friends? Hope to see you on there!

The green and pink queen stumble out of their uber giggling. They had been out a bit later than the others, so they grabbed an uber home. Also, Anne said that she couldn’t bare to be in 6 feet of Catherine in that moment of time.

“What a complete weirdo!” an laughed as she opened her bag to grab her keys.

“I know! I mean who even does that?!” Katherine giggled. 

“I know, he was all like ‘how do you wa-‘“ Anne stopped. “Merde, where are my keys!” She rustled through her bag roughly. 

“Wait! Found them!” She flung them up into the air, after catching them back into her hands. She put the key in the key hole on the front door and stopped. 

“Annie? You ok?” Katherine asked, placing her hand on Anne’s shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah. Catherine’s going to be pissed at me. That’s all.” Katherine gives Anne a gentle smile after giving her a reassuring nod. Anne turns the key and opens the door. She looks over at the living room from the door. ’ _The coasts clear’_ She thinks to herself. She steps in and is immediately greeted by Jane at the door. 

“Shi-shoot! Jane you scared me!” Anne gasps as she stumbles back. Jane looks at her with an unimpressed look, as she knows Anne was about to swear. 

“Sorry Anne.” She sighed. “Catalinas outside. I suggest you go talk to her.” 

Anne took in a deep breathe and handed her cousin her shopping bag. She walked towards the back door. Through the window, she can see Lina sitting on one of the two swinging chairs which is hung up in one of the trees. Anne opens the door and walks to the other swinging chair which is facing Lina. She sits in it carefully and looks at Lina. 

“Look-“ Lina starts. “I over reacted. I’m not sure where the whole thing started, but i’m sure i started it by taunting you in one way or another.” Anne stops after spitting that out.

”Its just, I know you’ve hated me from the start. I’ve done so many horrible things to you. I’m the reason that Henry divorced you. I’m the reason you got split up from Mary. IM the reason your life was ruined. If it wasn’t for me, you would have stayed with Henry to the end. Actually, if it wasn’t for me, none of the others would have gone through all that they went through, c-cause Henry would have been with you, a-and-“ Anne started spiralling. You could see the fear in her eyes, it was like she wasn’t even there, it was just her memories talking. 

“Anne!” Anne quickly snaps out of her thoughts. She looks up to see Catalina looking at her with a concerned face. She only just realises that she had been crying. She laughed awkwardly and wiped away the tears. Anne never cries. At least no body sees her cry. 

“Anne. It’s not your fault that the others went through all of that. Yes, you may have been one of the reasons that Henry-“ Catherine stops and looks at the window, where Jane is standing, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. Jane starts shaking her head as in saying “not the time to bring that up”.

“Anyways. It’s not your fault. I understand that Henry was a cruel man, that didn’t have much of a heart. But I keep forgetting that you didn’t actually get a choice, in wanting to be with Henry. Is that right?” 

Anne nods her head. “Yeah. If i could go back in time I would slap him across the face. Still would have gotten me beheaded... but would have been for a better reason.” Anne giggles as she says that. 

“Trust me. I would have told him no way myself. I mean, if i had the choice.” Catalina finishes. 

“From earlier, sorry for starting the argument. I guess I knew you would bring something hurtful up, so i wanted to do it first. I know it sounds bad.” Anne lowers her head. 

“Look. What you said was harsh. But I understand. I wonder if we keeping fighting because we were trying to avoid this conversation.” Catalina confesses. 

“Yeah. Maybe, but this conversation hasn’t been that bad.” Anne replies. 

“So we good?” Anne asks. 

“We are good.” Catalina replies. 

~ ~ ~ 

“I wonder how long it’s going to take for the others to realise that they have left us here.” Anna says as she takes a sip of her tea. 

The red and blue queen are sitting at a small cafe in the shopping centre, which is about to close. 

“Yeah. Should I call an uber now?” Cathy asks. 

“The longer we’re away, the worse they’ll feel.” Anna replies. 

“True.” 

“Also, let’s not tell Jane how expensive that perfume Anne dropped was, ok?” Cathy asks. 

“Agreed. It’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our Six the musical discord!: https://discord.gg/fd7BBgxA

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that i’m not a history expert, so if i get anything wrong, please don’t come for me. I do do my research before putting information in its place (i minimise the guessing gammmmeeee, <— Sorry i had to do it lol) but the internet can be untrustworthy at times! It says that Anne met Henry in court, which is probably true so i left it in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments! Thank you!


End file.
